The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention but is not to be considered an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art.
Vehicle owners share the frustration of returning to their parked vehicle and discovering a dent, scratch, or bump that was not present when the owner first parked the vehicle. There are products available that allow the owner to protect all sides of their vehicle. However, those are limited in functionality. It is desirable to protect each side of your vehicle from dents, scratches, or bumps from other vehicle operators nearby.